9 DÍAS
by Diciembre11
Summary: Serie de capítulos cortos sobre una ruptura entre Gohan y Videl. "Dragon Ball es obra de Akira Toriyama".
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Ball es obra de Akira Toriyama, he creado este fanfic para disfrute personal y público._

 **\- primer día-**

No la había elegido.

Sucedió todo muy rápido.

Hace dos días eran novios, estaban juntos, imaginaban el futuro y ayer, todo se truncó.

En realidad no vendría todo de ayer, hace cosa de un mes que una nueva compañera llegó a la universidad. No hablaba a nadie, no se mezclaba con la gente, no quería estar con los chicos ni con las chicas, excepto con él. De entre todos los chicos de la universidad, había elegido sólo hablar con su novio, al principio lo tomó como algo normal, luego empezó a sospechar y al final, estaba desesperada, le llamaba, le vigilaba y le buscaba.

Y ahora estaba llorando en su habitación, sola, con el corazón destrozado y un pañuelo roto por la humedad de tantas lágrimas derramadas, agradecía enormemente no tener a su padre, que estuviera en una de esas giras mundiales, para estar sola, llorar sola y gritar en la habitación lo injusta que parecía la vida, cuando había encontrado algo que le daban ganas de vivir, esa zorra se lo había arrebatado.

Se odiaba a sí misma por haberse confiado, se odiaba por no olvidarlo, se odiaba por llorar y se odiaba por no poder dormir.

 _notas del autor: es la primera vez que publico algo aquí y todavía no sé como funciona. He querido que fueran capítulos cortos para animarme a escribir en el poco tiempo que tengo libre._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. segundo dia

-segundo día -

No sabía qué hora era, pero seguro que muy tarde. El sol se alzaba en su plenitud, preludio de un atípico caluroso día de invierno, no recordaba cuando se había dormido, pero sí ver al menos las cuatro de la madrugada en su reloj de la mesita.

Se giró lentamente, intentando despertar sus músculos, imaginaba que había dormido en una mala postura producto de una horrible noche de llanto y sufrimiento.

Movió lentamente su cuerpo, intentando cambiar de postura, notaba la boca pastosa y en un intento de evitar la deshidratación giró de golpe para buscar la botella de agua que acostumbraba a guardar bajo la cama, la cogió sin mirar y cuando empezaba a beber algo, la vió.

El susto fue tal que escupió todo el líquido al suelo.

-Ireza, ¿qué haces aquí?- su voz sonaba ronca.

-Por favor, Videl, estás horrible.-aunque su tono parecía de reproche, en el fondo era pena y sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber venido antes.

-Gracias amiga- tragó un poco de agua y se tumbó de nuevo dando la espalda a su amiga.

-No hay de qué- pronunció Ireza al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se metía en la cama con Videl.

-¿Qué haces?-Videl se sorprendió al notar la calidez de su abrazo.

-Estar contigo- comentó Ireza como si fuera lo más obvio y aunque Videl se sorprendió al principio, comprendió que lo que necesitaba era eso, compañía.

-Gracias- y sin apenas poder pronunciar otra palabra, se quedó profundamente dormida.

nota del autor: gracias por leer


	3. Tercer día

-tercer día-

se encontraba mejor, se notaba descansada y un poco menos triste que el día anterior, se giró lentamente y pudo ver a su mejor amiga profundamente dormida a su lado, se alegraba de tenerla al lado, gracias a ella había dormido mucho y por fin había tenido un sueño reparador.

No quería despertarla, y con gran sigilo y disimulo intentó levantarse de la cama, llevaba dos días allí metida y su cuerpo agradecía moverse.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado?- la voz de Ireza casi la hace tropezar del susto.

\- Pensaba que estabas dormida- dijo Videl estirando los músculos y casi bostezando.

\- No me digas que sigues con sueño- y mirando el reloj de la mesita Ireza añadió -Es la una de la madrugada y hemos dormido muchísimas horas.

-No, no tengo sueño, me siento mucho mejor-

-Me alegro amiga- y se acercó a Videl acicalando un poco su corto pelo negro -deberías darte una ducha- y dicendo esto le dio la vuelta girándola hacia el baño y le empujó con una palmada en el culo.

-¡Auch!-se quejaba Videl mientras se sosaba el trasero.

-No te quejes tanto- se reía Ireza.

Videl se quedó parada en la entrada del baño, y rápidamente dio un giro y corrió hacia su mejor amiga.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada cariño- habló casi en susurros al oído de Videl. -Y ahora, a la ducha señorita-

Y con una risa casi infantil Videl fue al baño mientras Ireza sonreía y respiraba ampliamente aliviada por el cambio de su amiga, sabía que todavía no había superado la ruptura, pero la acompañaría en el proceso, y sobre todo, sabía que saldría del pozo donde Gohan la arrojó, ella le estaba dando ánimos para salir, y en ese momento recordó que quedaba poco para el festival de fin de curso.

Nota del autor: quiero dar las gracias por leer y en especial a Danadzs por comentar, a los que siguen la historia y la han marcado en sus favoritos.


	4. Chapter 4

-cuarto día-

-Tranquila Ireza, estoy bien-escribía Videl en el chat de Whatsapp para que Ireza no se pusiera nerviosa. El hecho de visitar las montañas, hacía que su amiga se pusiera nerviosa, a pesar de estar a más de quinientos kilómetros de casa de su exnovio.

Había acordado con ella mandarle cada 20 minutos un mensaje tranquilizador, y a pesar de su oposición necesitaba salir de la ciudad, necesitaba sentirse libre y salir de la habitación en la que llevaba encerrada tres días, su duelo había acabado, a pesar de que la pena no se iba del todo y suponía que tardaría mucho en irse, no iba a rendirse, ella no era de esas que lloraban días y se consumían por un amor perdido.

¡no!, ¡se acabó!todo se había acabado y no pasaba nada, le había amado con todas sus fuerzas, le había entregado todo y él lo había echado por tierra, una relación de tres años a la basura, ahora sólo tenía rabia por haber aguantado a ese capullo, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en él y tenía que mantener la mente en blanco y respirar el aire puro de las montañas.

Inspiraba fuertemente y adoraba oler las flores, sentada, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol contemplaba cómo el sol brillaba en el pequeño lago que había frente suyo.

Había venido a despedirse, era la última vez que pisaría las montañas y se entristecía un poco, pero seguro que en su futura vida encontraría la paz en algún rincón de la tierra.

Lo había decidido y nada la detendría, se marcharía de la ciudad, y empezaría de nuevo, y estaba algo emocionada con su nuevo proyecto de vida, y lo mejor de todo es que estaría con su amiga, aunque al principio se negó a que viniera, sabía que no podría detenerla, eran como hermanas y no podría imaginarse sin ella.

Sacó su móvil para comprobar que habían pasado unos 17 minutos y decidió hacer una foto al pequeño lago para mandársela a Ireza, -Sólo hay paz- escribió y le dio al botón de enviar. Ahora podría relajarse de nuevo otros 20 minutos o así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz profunda la paralizó por completo.

Era él, era Gohan, estaba ahí tras ella, se sentía culpable, ella no había hecho nada, sólo estaba de paseo, pero se sentía mal, se detuvo un momento e intentó pensar, miró al cielo y se recompuso, por nada del mundo dejaría que Gohan la viera con ningún sentimiento de pena o de culpa, se levantó despacio, apretó los puños y se giró para hacerle frente.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- la voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Vivo por aquí- le espetó con voz firme

-Yo estoy aquí porque me da la gana- Videl escupió sus palabras casi con el mismo odio que Gohan había pronunciado las suyas.

-Te pido que no vengas por esta zona, es incómodo que nos veamos- le sugirió Gohan con desdén.

-No he venido por tí, vives bastante lejos de esta zona- le soltó Videl.

-Como sea, te agradecería que no vinieras-

-¡GOHAN!- la voz de Goku tomó desprevenida a Videl y le hizo dar un respingo al mismo tiempo que veía como Gohan se quedaba paralizado.

 _muchas gracias a todos por comentar y perdón por la tardanza._

 _Danadzs: gracias por el review, sí que me gustaría dar la versión de Gohan, pero eso sería en una segunda parte de la historia, que espero continuar si tengo bastante aceptación._

 _Luis Carlos: gracias por el comentario, los drabbles sí que guardan relación, puesto que son "9 días" tras la ruptura de Gohan y Videl y cómo lo está llevando Videl en este tiempo._

 _Saremi-San 02: gracias por comentar, tengo bastante claro el final de la historia, (9 capítulos), así que sólo hay que esperar al final._


	5. Chapter 5

-quinto día-

-Si es que sólo a tí te pasan estas cosas- Ireza resoplaba mientras Videl le contaba su pequeña escapada del día anterior.

-Yo no fui allí a buscarlo y lo sabes- Videl se puso algo seria.

-Lo sé amiga, pero parece lo contrario- Ireza intentó meterle en la cabeza a su amiga que su aventurilla no había sido buena idea.

-¡Por favor! Necesitaba salir y estaba a más de quinientos kilómetros de su casa- Videl se exasperaba de que nadie la creyera, pero el asunto de Gohan estaba zanjado.

-Ya, bueno, al menos le caes mejor al padre y la verdad es que a mí me parece más atractivo que el hijo- Ireza se sentó mientras pronunciaba la frase en actitud sexy.

-Jajaja, no fue así- Sabía que Ireza no iba en serio aunque bien es cierto que los saiyajins eran bastante atractivos.

-Bueno, pues cuéntame de nuevo todo, y no omitas ningún detalle- Ireza se sentó en la cama de Videl mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco por tener que relatar todo de nuevo.

-Está bien, Goku llegó y le dijo a su hijo (todavía le costaba un poco pronunciar el nombre de su exnovio) que no debía hablarme así y que se marchara-miró hacia arriba y mientras contemplaba embobada la lámpara continuó- Goku fue muy amable, me pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo, que le apenaba mucho lo que había pasado y luego... se me quedó mirando un rato fíjamente- habló tímidamente y dándose cuenta de ese detalle que en el momento de ayer no se había percatado.

-¿Que se te quedó mirando un rato? ¿Cuánto rato?- Ireza indagó intrigada.

\- Pues no sabría decir... unos segundos que parecieron minutos- Videl dijo mientras pestañeaba fuertemente intentando descifrar ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Y te miraba alguna parte de tu cuerpo en concreto?-Ireza le preguntó

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-Videl le respondió intentando hacer memoria.

-Pues eso chica, que si te miraba a la cara o a las piernas- Ireza le preguntó intrigada y casi riendo al mismo tiempo.

-Que cosas dices... aunque pensándolo bien, más bien me miró de arriba a abajo y luego de abajo a arriba- Videl comentó algo extrañada también por ese gesto.

-Ni que te estuviera haciendo una radiografía- Ireza rió sonoramente.

-No sé, aunque resultó un poco extraño, que más da-Videl se encogió de hombros mientras seguía frente a su armario decidiendo su atuendo.

-Si, y luego te dijo eso de que volvieras- Ireza se acercó a Videl ayudándola con el vestuario

-No, más bien dijo que no me alejara de ellos, no sé, como te he dicho fue algo raro- dijo Videl mientras le quitaba una minifalda de las manos de Ireza y la arrojaba de nuevo al armario.

-Bueno, da igual, ahora toca pensar en el festival-comentó Ireza mientras removía las perchas buscando el vestido más provocativo.

-No es que me apetezca mucho ir-Videl comentó algo desganada.

-Venga, amiga, no te pongas así-Ireza se puso frente a Videl y le cogió las manos-Vamos a ir juntas al festival, bailaremos, cantaremos, lo pasaremos bien y ya está, que más da si él está con la otra, yo estaré contigo-

-Sí tienes razón- Videl se sintió reconfortada con sus palabras y la abrazó-¿qué haría yo sin tí?

-Pues nada, todo se supera amiga, tarde o temprano...¡venga pruébate el vestido rojo!- dijo Ireza mientras sacaba el vestido del armario y se lo daba a su amiga.

Y Videl se alejaba un poco quitándose la camiseta y pantalón que llevaba, mientras Ireza revisaba su móvil y aprovechaba para mandar un mensaje por Whatsapp.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

comentarios del autor: quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, me ha sido casi imposible con el trabajo y los niños.

quiero agradecer en especial a dickory5 por su comentario, a veces, un simple comentario te ayuda y te inspira lo suficiente para continuar.

llegamos al ecuador de esta historia, serán 9 episodios como ya he comentado en alguna ocasión, de los cuales, tengo escritos hasta el séptimo, por lo que espero no demorar mucho en publicar los siguientes.

si consigo suficientes reviews, espero poder continuar la historia con la visión de Gohan, puesto que ahora sólo conocemos una parte.

y también quería aclarar si a alguien le parece que mi estilo de escritura le resulta familiar... puede ser porque hace unos años publiqué varias historias en bajo otro pseudónimo. muchas gracias por todo.


	6. Chapter 6

-sexto día-

11pm

Videl e Ireza caminaban hacia el gimnasio, este año, el festival se celebraba allí, así despedían el curso escolar, con un gran baile de música y ambiente.

Había estudiantes que salían y entraban al recinto, algunos se quedaban fuera bebiendo, otros entraban y cada vez que la puerta se abría se escuchaba claramente la música que salía de la sala.

Ireza llevaba un vestido rojo de largo hasta las rodillas, con escote palabra de honor, que hacía resaltar su figura, unos zapatos de tacóny un bolso negro a juego con sus peeptoes. Videl por el contrario llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con tirantes anchos, leggins negros y zapatillas converse también negras.

-No entiendo porqué no te has puesto tacones-Ireza trataba de reprender a Videl.

-Si quieres que aguante mucho rato bailando, no puedo llevar tacones-Se excusó Videl.

-Pero ese vestido pedía a gritos unos zapatos como los míos-Ireza ponía pucheros por no haberse salido con la suya.

-Si quieres que salga a cantar, prefiero hacerlo cómodamente-

-Vale, como digas, ¡estoy deseando cantar!- Ireza casi saltaba de alegría.

El curso escolar estaba por terminar y era tradición que los alumnos cantaran en el festival, los chicos y chicas subían al escenario e interpretaban con su mejor voz las canciones que les habían tocado el alma durante el curso, y mientras los demás bailaban y se divertían.

Ireza y Videl empujaron la puerta del recinto y entraron al mismo tiempo, estaba bastante concurrido el lugar y el ambiente les agradó, similar al de años anteriores, aunque la decoración este año era de color verde en lugar del azul del pasado año. Se acercaron a la mesa de refrescos a tomar algo mientras echaban un vistazo buscando caras conocidas y mientras Videl tomaba un vaso, Ireza le dio un pequeño codazo y señaló a una zona determinada del lugar, y fue cuando lo vio.

A Videl todavía se le erizaba un poco el vello cuando lo veía, Gohan se veía endiabladamente guapo, con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y pajarita amarilla, había escogido el amarillo a juego con el color del vestido de su pareja, que se agarraba a su brazo y no se soltaba.

Se maldecía a sí misma por todavía sentir algo, pero se enorgullecía al no notar sonrojos por su parte y que su corazón ya no le daba punzadas, le estaba olvidando, puede que aunque sólo hubieran pasado unos días, su vida y su alma estaban aprendiendo a vivir sin él. Y se sentía libre.

Ireza intentaba ver a través de los ojos de Videl y sonrió al notar también que ya no le afectaba tanto, se estaba recuperando y lo mejor de la noche estaba por venir.

-¡vamos! Es hora de bailar- Ireza tomó del brazo a su amiga y la llevó hasta casi el centro de la pista donde comenzó a mover el cuerpo, Videl empezó a reir y a seguirle el ritmo, se lo estaba pasando bien, estaba disfrutando del baile, se sentía bien, daba vueltas y se contoneaba al ritmo de la música.

Al rato Ireza le indicó a Videl que le apetecía descansar y se acercaron de nuevo al puesto de bebidas.

\- Sabía que esos zapatos no te permitirían bailar tanto- Videl comentó a su amiga.

\- No es solo eso... es que te tengo preparada una sorpresa- Ireza abrió mucho los ojos esperando la reacción de su amiga.

\- Me das miedo-

-¿Te acuerdas de Rael?- susurró Ireza a Videl.

Y en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre, su piel se puso de gallina y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa... Rael... hacía al menos cinco años que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, no terminaron bien, él quería que se fuera con él por el mundo y ella eligió a su padre. Si se hubiera ido con él, no habría conocido a Gohan, ni sus aventuras, ni habría aprendido a volar, pero no habría sufrido tanto. Rael era su alma gemela y era la única personal en el mundo que podía ver a través de su alma, pero eligió quedarse con padre, no tuvo más remedio, era menor de edad y cuando alcanzó la mayoría no hubiera dejado a Gohan, pero ahora... ahora nada la ataba a ese lugar, quizás fuera el momento de irse.

-¿está aquí?-preguntó Videl casi en un susurro.

Y las luces se apagaron.

hola de nuevo, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero me es muy complicado con el trabajo y la familia. Mil gracias por leer y en especial a Id y a Yuki Nekoi que con sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo. me considero escritor mediocre y sus palabras me dan empuje necesario para continuar. y nada, ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos...


	7. Chapter 7

-séptimo día-

la música iba subiendo poco a poco mientras una voz sugerente cantaba y la sala se iluminaba lentamente, un foco seguía al cantante, mientras un segundo foco apuntaba directamente a Videl.

not tryna be indie

not tryna be cool

just tryna be in this

tell me how you choose

Videl cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente para comprobar cómo Rael se acercaba a ella, había cambiado bastante, ya no era un adolescente, ahora era un hombre, ella también podía ver a través de sus ojos y sabía que nada había cambiado entre ambos. Se mordió el labio inferior mostrando algo de nerviosismo

La gente formó un corro alrededor de ellos y Rael le dio un micrófono, justo para empezar a cantar juntos

but you'll never be alone

I'll be with you from dusk tilll dawn

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

baby, I'm rignt here

Videl y Rael bailaban coordinados a la perfección mientras cantaban, parecían conectados y sabían lo que debían hacer y cómo moverse a cada segundo.

I'll hold you when thing go wrong

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Y siguieron cantando hasta que la música terminó y quedaron abrazados mientras todo el mundo aplaudía a su alrededor, Videl sonreía, y giraba para agradecer los aplausos y los vítores de alegría de sus compañeros, todo el mundo quería que siguieran cantando y bailando, todos le pedían otra canción, todos... menos dos personas... Gohan y su nueva novia estaban en primera fila del corro, pero no aplaudían, ni hacían nada, la chica tenía una tímida sonrisa en la boca, pero su exnovio estaba serio, como si no aprobara lo que acabara de hacer, pero a Videl no le importó. Ahora sólo miraba a Rael.

-¿te vendrás conmigo?-preguntó Rael en el micrófono

todo el mundo, como por arte de magia enmudeció, las luces se atenuaron para dar protagonismo a la pareja que estaba iluminada con un gran foco, todo parecía sacado de un cuento.

Videl se acercó el micrófono lentamente a sus labios y mientras sonreía tímidamente pronunció un pequeño -si- que resonó en aquel salón, mientras todos los chicos aplaudían de nuevo y silbaban ante la nueva pareja. Videl abrazó a Rael y su corazón sanó casi del todo, no olvidaría a Gohan, fue una parte muy importante de su vida en los últimos tiempo, pero no formaría parte de su futuro y no merecía la pena llorar más, ahora su futuro estaba con Rael.

Rael y Videl salieron del salón acompañados por Ireza que los seguía un par de pasos atrás contemplando con gran ilusión lo que había conseguido.

Se pararon en un banco y Videl se sentó esperando a su amiga, que en cuanto llegó al banco se sentó cansada tocándose un poco los pies, doloridos por los altos tacones.

\- te dije que era mejor llevar zapatillas- comentó Videl casi riéndose.

\- pero así puedo lucir mejor cuerpo- contestó Ireza

\- tú siempre estás muy guapa Ireza- le respondió Rael

\- gracias por ser tan caballeroso, algunas por aquí no han heredado elegancia- le dijo Ireza señalando a Videl directamente.

\- no hace falta que me señales- se quejó Videl.

\- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Rael mirándo a Videl.

\- nos iremos juntos- dijo firmemente Videl mientras Ireza ponía una mirada algo triste-pero no me iré sin tí, Ireza- dijo Videl tomando la mano de su amiga, la cual amplió su sonrisa a más no poder y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a Videl.

Se pusieron de pie sin dejar de abrazarse, mientras Rael se unió a ellas y las abrazaba a las dos, a partir de ese momento estarían los tres. Recorrerían el mundo juntos llevando la música a todas partes.

 _comentario: mil gracias por leer y en especial a Saremi San 02 por comentar. La historia va acabando, quedan un par de capítulos, que espero que disfruten también... y bueno, también espero que el personaje de Rael (100% inventado por mí) les guste, en los últimos capítulos se descubrirán más cosas sobre él._


	8. Chapter 8

-octavo día-

El día había amanecido soleado, hacía mucho tiempo que Videl no descansaba bien una noche y por fin pudo dormir del tirón sin despertarse. Los rayos de sol se colaban entre la ventana y aunque la habían despertado antes de lo normal, no le importaba, al día siguiente partiría junto a su mejor amiga y Rael a su nueva aventura, su nueva vida, dejando atrás el pasado y mirando solo al futuro.

Se levantó lentamente y posó los pies en el suelo, adoraba tocar el frío suelo, y fue al baño para tomar una rápida ducha.

A la hora, Videl ya había desayunado y tras mirar el móvil sonrió al ver un mensaje de Rael citándola en 10 minutos en el parque de la ciudad. Tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, así que cogió una bandolera donde echó su cartera, móvil y llaves y salió de casa sin despedirse de nadie.

Iba corriendo y notaba el ambiente distinto, hacía tiempo que no se paraba a observar a la gente y su alrededor, era como si su cabeza pudiera hacer mil cosas a la vez, era capaz de sentir el ambiente, era como si pudiera oler mejor, como si su vista mejorara o incluso parecía que corría más de lo habitual sin cansarse.

Llegó al parque y comprobó en reloj del móvil que había llegado a la hora acordada, y sintió un pequeño momento de extrañeza, ya que su casa y ese parque estaban a más de dos kilómetros y no se creía que había llegado tan rápido. Pero al momento dislumbró a Rael y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

-Has llegado muy rápido-comentó Rael mientras se acercaba.

-Si, y eso que estaba en casa-dijo Videl mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.

-Eso tiene todavía más mérito, ven vamos a sentarnos y hablar de la gira- Rael guió a Videl hacia un asiento cercano y tras sentarse, él sacó un pequeño portatil donde le mostraba las distintas carpetas de la gira, canciones, ciudades, videos musicales, entrevistas, al principio se mareó con tanta información, pero pronto se centró y continuó prestando atención.

-Sé que te conoces casi todas las canciones, pero he escrito nuevas y te las debes aprender, en tres días empezaremos las grabaciones- decía Rael mientras una absorta Videl no podía más que asentir.

-¿Quizás sea mucha información de golpe?- le preguntó y Videl negó con la cabeza -solo tengo un poco de hambre, aunque acabo de desayunar- se excusó.

-Vale, quédate aquí mientras voy a comprarte un gofre en aquella cafetería- comentó mientras señalaba-ve mirando las carpetas mientras- Rael le pasó el portatil y se marchó sonriente a por el dulce.

Ella se le quedó mirando embobada y sonriendo, pensaba en todo el trabajo que se le venía encima, pero lo anhelaba, hasta que una voz ronca y dura le sacó del ensoñamiento.

-Parece que te lo vas a comer con los ojos- Gohan habló duramente.

-¿Perdona?- Videl giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su exnovio, y le dedicó una fría mirada

-Pues eso, que de repente giras en torno a "ese tipo"- comentó de forma despectiva.

-¿Acaso te molesta?-Videl se levantó para estar más a su altura, aunque realmente tendría que subirse al banco para superarlo.

-No, para nada, pero parece que me has olvidado pronto- Gohan pronunció mientras se acomodaba el botón del puño de la camisa.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién rompió la relación- Videl soltó la frase en un bufido mientras señalaba a Gohan con su dedo índice.

-Y te ha faltado tiempo para lanzarte a los brazos de otro-

-No sabes nada Gohan- era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre tras la ruptura y no le dolió.

La tensión podía notarse en el ambiente, parecía que incluso el aire empeoraba y movía el cabello de Videl alborotándolo. Videl podía notar su energía aumentar, su odio aumentaba y deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y si Rael no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

-Hola, parece que no llego en buen momento-Rael intentó tranquilizar el ambiente y consiguió que Videl se relajara un poco. Colocó la cajita con el dulce al lado del portatil y le tendió la mano a Gohan – me llamo Azrael, aunque mis conocidos me llaman Rael- Gohan tardó un poco en reaccionar pero le dio la mano al chico intentando causarle algo de daño mientras gruñía su nombre por lo bajo.

Videl olió el gofre y no pudo evitar casi lanzarse por él, lo que suavizó el ambiente y ambos hombres dejaron el apretón de manos.

-Me gustaría hablar unos minutos a solas con Videl- Gohan habló en dirección a la pelinegra.

Rael la miró y se dirigió a ella -¿estarás bien?- Videl asintió -Iré por otro gofre mientras- y fue cuando la chica notó que ya no le quedaba dulce.

Estaba ensimismada viendo la cafetería, cuando Gohan comenzó a hablar.

-Te debo una explicación, y creo que ha sido esta noche, cuando he podido ordenar todo el lío que tenía en mi cabeza y darme cuenta de lo que pasaba- Gohan hablaba, lento, pausado y se sentó en el banco al lado del ordenador. Videl le imitó y se sentó también, ambos tenían la mirada puesta en la cafetería.

-Todo empezó cuando fuimos al cine con Ireza a ver la película esa de las sombras-

-¿La película erótica que nos obligó a ver Ireza?- preguntó Videl.

-Si, tras verla, me di cuenta de las similitudes con el protagonista-dijo Gohan con una media sonrisa.

-¿similitudes?

-Sí, yo también tuve una niñez extraña y siento la necesidad de controlarlo todo-Videl iba a hablar, pero Gohan le pidió con la mano que no lo hiciera y le dejara continuar- pero a raíz de esa película, la necesidad de controlar aumentó, y sentía tranquilidad y en cierta forma, incluso placer, así que empecé a aplicar un control extricto en todo lo que me rodeaba... incluida tú...-Videl se sorprendió y le miró fijamente- intenté controlarte, te sometía a pruebas que no notabas para ver te amoldabas a mi ser y a mi forma de control, intenté darte premios si te ajustabas a lo que yo quería y castigarte si hacías algo que yo no aceptaba, pero tú... -Gohan tenía puestas las manos sobre sus pantalones y apretaba su ropa- eres tan terca y obstinada, y no conseguía que hicieras lo que yo quería, no conseguía que fueras...

-Sumisa-Videl habló en un susurro mientras Gohan giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia ella.

-Exacto, tú no eres así, por eso, no podíamos estar juntos- Gohan intentó tocar la mano de Videl con su mano, pero ella la apartó.

-Tienes razón, no soy sumisa, y no haré nada que yo no quiera hacer-

-Te deseo lo mejor Videl- comentó Gohan mientras se levantaba.

-Lo mismo digo Gohan y te agradezco esta conversación-dijo Videl mientras veía como Gohan se alejaba y Rael se aproximaba con un muffin de chocolate.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Rael

-Si, tranquilo-le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-Sigamos con la gira.

Nota del autor: quiero agradecer muchísimo a Saremi-San 02 su comentario que me anima muchísimo a escribir y continuar, ¿qué puedo decir de este episodio? me ha costado bastante escribirlo por falta de tiempo y encontrar las palabras adecuadas que transmitan lo que quiero decir. Solo queda un episodio y si recibo bastante ánimo en lo que me queda me planteo hacer una continuación con Gohan de protagonista.

Así que muchas gracias por leer y les espero en el último capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

-noveno día-

En casa de Videl la música sonaba tenuemente mientras dos chicas corrian por la habitación intentando meter mucha ropa en pequeñas maletas.

 _Que sorpresa amor cuánto tiempo sin verte_

 _te dijeron algo tus amigos sobre mi_

 _he salido algunos ratos para entretenerme_

 _pero me acordé de tí._

La voz de la cantante dulcificaba el ambiente mientras el sol se colaba entre las cortinas iluminando el gran cuarto, ahora inundado de prendas y atestado de bolsas.

-Uff, necesito una maleta más grande- comentó Ireza

-Lo que necesitas es llevar menos cosas- rió Videl

-Es que no sabemos lo que vamos a necesitar en cada momento de la gira- dijo la rubia mientras hacía pucheros.

-Pues ya lo iremos comprando, deberías llevar lo imprescindible-

-Sí, bueno, ahora que hablamos de cosas imprescindibles-Ireza hizo una pequeña pausa intentando captar la atención de su amiga- hay un par de cosas que te quiero comentar-

-Sí, claro, dime-Videl apartó algo de ropa de una silla y se sentó en ella.

-Bueno, ya sé que la relación entre tú y Rael es muy especial- Ireza se sentó frente a su amiga y denotaba su nerviosismo agarrando su falda y arrugándola.

-Sí, es especial ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que- Ireza intentaba tomar aire para soltar lo que quería decir- para mí también es especial- dijo de repente y se sonrojó agachando su cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-¿por qué agachas la cabeza? ¿tenías miedo de decírmelo?- Videl se situó bajo su amiga e intentó levantar con su mano el mentón de su amiga -después de todo por lo que he pasado y todo lo que has hecho por mí, ¿tenías miedo de decirme que estás enamorada de Rael?-

Videl sonrió mientras Ireza todavía avergonzada intentaba hablar, pero las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Tranquila Ireza- le decía Videl mientras la abrazaba.-No me importa- y dejó de abrazarla para decirle a la cara -estoy muy feliz de que tú y mi hermano estén enamorados-

Ireza abrazó de nuevo a su amiga y sollozaba, pero Videl le acariciaba el pelo tranquilizándola.

-¿por qué tenías miedo de decírmelo Ireza?

-Es que-a Ireza le costaba un poco hablar- yo no perdí contacto con Rael, y nunca quise decirte nada para no hacerte daño, porque sabía lo duro que había sido para tí separarte de tu hermanastro-

-Es mi hermano, a pesar de no tener el mismo padre, es mi hermano- Videl miraba a su amiga.

-Pues eso, yo seguí en contacto con tu hermano y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando y yo sabía que vosotros teníais ese vínculo especial y además estaba la música-Ireza se quedaba sin palabras de nuevo.

-Si, mi madre nos inculcó el amor por la música y el arte, y él se fue a buscarse la vida con la música y me dio a elegir entre él y la música o las artes marciales y mi padre, y sabes cuál fue mi decisión-

-Te quedaste con tu padre-

-Sí, y no me arrepiento ahora mismo de nada-

-Y te aseguro Videl, que pase lo que pase no te dejaremos sola-

-Ya lo sé- y Videl se abrazó de nuevo a su amiga.

 _Cómo se hace una vida contigo_

 _cómo le hablaré al amor sin ti_

 _yo me despedí de un modo muy valiente_

 _mis palabras imprudentes_

-Y hablando de no dejarte sola-Ireza hizo de nuevo una pausa-hay otra cosa que te quiero comentar-

-¿de qué se trata?-

Videl se apartó lentamente mientras notaba que su amiga se levantaba y se dirigía a su bolso, sacando una pequeña caja alargada y tendiéndosela a la morena.

-¿Qué es esto?-Videl se extrañó un poco, puesto que no se había fijado bien en las letras azules de la cajita blanca.

-Míralo bien y lee las letras-le dijo su amiga y Videl comenzó a leer lentamente.

-¡Pero esto es... esto... es un TEST DE EMBARAZO!- Videl comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Pues claro-comentó Ireza.

-¿y por qué me das esto?-Videl intentaba devolverle el cacharrito a su amiga.

-¿Cuándo te tenía que haber bajado la regla?-Ireza le dijo a su amiga.

Y Videl intentando pensar, enmudeció, y cogió con ambas manos de nuevo la cajita blanca-no estoy segura- dijo con voz baja.

-Yo diría que llevas como dos semanas de retraso, sabes que cada mes, me lo anuncias a bombo y platillo para que te deje más tranquila esos días y no te lleve de compras- Ireza se acercó a su amiga y empezó a abrir la caja delante de ella- si es muy fácil, sólo tienes que hacer pis en un tarrito y meter el palito dentro.

Pero Videl no era capaz de asimilar la información de su amiga, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y su cabeza iba a mil por hora intentando aceptar eso, ni ella misma había caído en su retraso hormonal, con todo el lío este de Gohan y Rael, era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-¡Eh!-ahora era Ireza la que se arrodillaba frente a su amiga y le hablaba- te he dicho que estaremos contigo siempre, Rael y yo, estaremos contigo siempre.

Gracias a esas palabras, Videl se armó de valor y se marchó al baño, tenía algo de miedo, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho para hacer pis y meter el dichoso palito, que rápidamente empezó a cambiar, Videl no quiso mirar y fue rápida hacia su amiga y se lo dio.

-¿Qué pone?- preguntó algo nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Realmente no pone nada, es un símbolo-indicó Ireza

-Vale y ¿qué símbolo es?- cuestionó Videl mientras leía las instrucciones, una raya significa negativo, dos rayas, positivo.

\- Dos rayas-le dijo su amiga mientras se lo mostraba.

Videl tomó el test de embarazo con su mano mientras mil ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza, estaba embarazada de Gohan, y aunque debería estar triste o asustada, se sentía feliz, un bebé crecía en su interior y se sentía más fuerte que nunca, sentía que podía con todo, sentía que nada ni nadie podría detenerla en hacer lo que quisiera, se abrazó a su amiga pensando en que la vida era maravillosa.

 _Cómo se hace una vida contigo_

 _cómo le hablaré al amor sin ti_

 _yo me despedí de un modo muy valiente_

 _mis palabras imprudentes_

 _no esperaba verme así_

 _y van nueve días, y van nueve días._

FIN... continuará...

...

nota del autor: mil gracias por leer y comentar (Saremi-San 02 y Luis Carlos), me alegro muchísimo recibir comentarios y que les guste mi historia. Lo primero de todo es comentar que la idea de este fic me vino con la canción de Vanesa Martín "9 días" de ahí el título y luego la canción de Sia y Zayn "dusk till dawn" me inspiró para terminarlo.

Me gustaría que me comentaran qué les ha parecido el final y si a lo largo de la historia han sabido dar con las pequeñas pistas que dejé sobre el embarazo de Videl, como por ejemplo, que Goku se "fijara mucho en ella" o que ella tenía "mucha hambre" o "corría más deprisa", puesto que pienso que al tener genes saiyans dentro de ella, algo le tiene que cambiar o mejorar.

Tengo la intención de continuar este fic, después de un tiempo, con la visión de Gohan, pero una secuela, me parece una idea muy interesante.

Quiero dedicar este fic a la página de Facebook de "fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" que recomiendo encarecidamente (y hace un par de años me hicieron una entrevista).

Pd: hace tiempo publicaba mis fanfics en otra página bajo otro pseudónimo.

Y sobre todo, ¡mil gracias por leer y continuar hasta el final!


End file.
